Antilla's Curse
by queenme2
Summary: Brady's back and he brings some three girls he 'knows'. Boomer, Boz, and Lanny seem to like them but Mikayla is suspicious about them especially the oldest sister who Brady taking interested in. Why does Brady like her and not Mikayla anymore? What's their ture movite?
1. Prologue 1

**The Rise of Terra**

**Epilogue Part 1**

"Today is the day we celebrate the Five Years of Peace!" A tall built man with tanned, kind of messy hair black, who looked like he was 23, was yelling out loud to himself all excited about some five year peace thing.

"Angelo be quite! I _just_ put the twins to sleep!" A woman about Angelo's age, with curly brown shoulder length hair whispered. She was carrying one baby in both arms trying to keep them sleeping.

"Then give me Josephina." Angelo took Josephina out of Rosa's left arm and started rocking Josephina. Angelo looked up to see Rosa very worried.

"Rosa what's wrong?" "...It's Terra...I don't think she's dead." "You're still worrying about that? She's been dead for five years! That's what the whole island is celebrating about today! And besides I get security to double up! Even a rat won't get in!" Rosa sighed. "...Maybe I'm overreacting."

A young maid walked in the room and bowed. "My King, my Queen, it's time." "Let's go Rosa." The maid opened a door that lead to a huge balcony where all of the island can be seen. Angelo and Rosa walked out onto the balcony to see a huge crowd outside waiting for their King silently.

"Citizens of Antilla, today we mark the day peace has been brought back to our island. The past Five years have been great for everyone thanks to all the wars and fighting has stopped. But it's really thanks to all of you working together to help fight for our peace. You all have shown that you need to cherish the people you work and live with. That's what got us all thorough those hard times and what make Antilla a wonderful place. Sure we all got differences but we can solve them the way we always should; peaceful. I don't give speeches well but I'll sum it up quick. We'll maintain the peace we have today with love, trust and respect and we will maintain these with patience and honesty."

The crowd below cheered as loudly then a dark cloud appeared in the sky. The crowd started packing and most ran for shelter. "That was a very nice speech." A figure from the center of the storm flew down in front of the royal couple and their daughters. "T-Terra?" Angelo quickly handed Josephina to Rosa stood in front of her trying to protect her as a group of guards ran onto the balcony in front of the Royal Family.

"It's nice to see you remember me after those long peaceful five years." Terra had long black raven hair and was wearing a black rob. "How are you still alive?" "That is something I know and something you will _never_ find out." "What do you want?!" "Revenge, my kingdom back..." Terra smirked as she looked over the sleeping twin girls. She lifted her hands that started glowing green as she said; "The Royal twin lives."

The two girls started floating and landed in Terra's arms. "**Jessica! Josephina!**" The Queen cried out. "We'll do anything! Just please don't hurt them!" Terra stared at the girls sleeping quietly then she snapped her fingers and the balcony started to crumble and fell apart. The King, Queen and the guards fell with the broken balcony as the people that were left under the balcony ran away before they got hit. All of the people who stood on the balcony were under the crumbled parts of the balcony. Terra turns to face the people below her. "From now on I will be the lord of this island once again and if there are any opposes step up **now**." No one dared to step up, Terra was once lord and the reason why there was wars. "Good and so that you will obey me I suggest you all stay home once the storm is over." Terra flew into the castle as it started to rain and get windy.

* * *

Terra was sitting on the King's throne accompanied by this big vein on her head, the maids had been trying to make the Royal Twins stop crying. "Why won't those stupid kids shut up?!" Terra roared "We fed and changed them and the thing it could be is that they miss their parents and we're trying as hard as we can!"

One of the maids said. "You're not trying hard enough!" An old woman walked in holding a crystal ball and placed it on the pillar in front of Terra. "Took you long enough, now tell me my future! How long am I going to rule this island? Will the islanders obey me?" Terra kept asking, the old women waved her arms above the crystal ball that started glowing. She chanted over and over; **"YU MEI GHA JO YUA, YU MEI GHA JO YUA, YU MEI GHA JO YUA"**

She suddenly stops and the crystal ball stopped glowing. "All of the Antillians will bow down to all and every command" Terra smirked. "But..." Terra's smirked turned into an angered frown "But what?! Tell me!" "...In seventeen years…You'll be killed by the Princesses who has become Warrior Queen and the Princes from the island of Kinkow."

**"_WHAT_? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! LIES**!**"** Terra stood up furiously screaming, she lifted her right hand and pointed it at the old women and shoot her but that old women is fast and dodged the shoot.

"I don't lie. If you don't believe me then wait seventeen years to see who was right. Even if you wait it'll be too late to change your fate by then."

The new Lord sat down and thought for a bit. "I'll get rid of those pesky Princes and I'll train the Princesses to be the strongest. That way I will live longer." Terra walked onto the newly fix balcony and started to enchant the same spell she did to make that storm appear early but now on Kinkow.

* * *

I really didn't like how it looked at first. I will do the same thing to the second part of the epilogue, My first language spanish so please ignore my crappy spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own Pair of Kings cast.


	2. Prologue 2

**Goodbye Boz**

**Prologue Part 2**

It was bright warm day in Kinkow while the King and Queen of Kinkow were outside of the Royal Palace playing with their three kids.

Mason then just arrived with Nancy. "Nancy it's so good it see you again!" "It's nice to see you too!" The Queen hugged her sister as a sweaty Bill slowly walked up to Nancy carrying four bags of luggage with two guards following them. "What did Bill do this time?" The King asked coming from be hide the Queen. "We went to see a movie for our anniversary and while I went to get popcorn, he was _flirting_ with some slut with big-" Nancy you never told me your sister is queen of an island!" Bill desperately tried to change the subject as he quickly walks into the castle with Nancy following and nagging at him.

"What does she see in him again?" "I don't know but she said that she'll take him off her will and leave her life saving to us even though we're rich." Mason walked towards the King trying not to look worried. "My King can I talk to you?" "What's wrong Mason?" "I heard from the people of Kinkow that a storm approaching-" "And how is that a bad thing?" "One of the islanders were fishing and saw the storm is being caused by that strange girl who tried to steal the bat medallion a few days ago."

The King thought for a bit trying to remember that girl name but they only thing he could remember is her threating to take the Princes' life if she doesn't get the bat medallion. _'Didn't that girl have that weird tattoo on the back of her neck?'_

Then the King realizes who that girl was then said in a serious voice "Get everyone to take shelter and is not to leave their homes until I say so and get the Queen in the castle be-" It started raining where lighting struck the ground around Mason and the King and making the three Princes cry.

"Everyone get in the castle now!" But before they could enter the door suddenly slammed shut. Mason tried to open the door but it didn't budge. "The doors locked!" "Locked?" The rain and wind grew stronger and the King held his wife and kids from the storm hoping it'll end soon.

* * *

The island of Kinkow looked ruined. "My King, my Queen! Wake up! Are you ok?" "Just fine thanks for asking." Grumbled the King, Mason helped him up then the Queen. "I'm cold, wet and I spend the night trying to make Brady, Boom, and Boz stop crying from the thunder that continued _all_ night, of course I'm ok!" The Queen said sarcastically, grumpily, and angrily. She walked away holding her 'three' kids. _'She's was always grumpy in the morning, don't let it get to you.'_

"Mason go check for survivors who-" "Where Boz is?" The Queen worriedly interrupted. The King and Mason turn to The Queen and saw that she wasn't holding Boz. "I thought you were holding him." "I thought so but I'm not. You don't think he disappear in the storm." The King turned to Mason. "Mason go call all the guards and look for Boz _now_." "Yes my King." Mason walked over to the group of guards inside the castle when Nancy ran out and hugged her sister.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" "Nancy you didn't bring Boz into the castle with you?" "No why-is he gone?" The Queen nodded and started crying into her sister arms. Nancy hugged her again trying to calm her sister. The King walked up to the Queen who got out of her sister's grip and into the King's. "It's ok we'll find him." "B-but what if we d-don't?" "We will so don't lose hope." The Queen kept crying and in her arms while Brady and Boomer were unaware that they have lost their brother.

* * *

Terra walked back inside the castle and sat down again calling for the old fortune teller women who appeared as slow as ever. "Why are you so freaking slow? Never mind that tell me my future again!" The old women chanted those words again, the crystal ball started glowing again then stopped suddenly again. "No one will stop you. The Princesses will obey you and be trained to be like you and there'll be a third Princess to yet come. One of the Princes leaves in seventeen years."

"That means if I can get the Princesses kill that last Prince I can rule over two islands... Now leave me!" The old women left the room leaving Terra to her thoughts. She quickly left entered her room placing a small ring in a hole in the wall; the wall slowly disappeared revealing a secret room in her closet. The old lady opened her closet taking out two trays of food from nowhere then entered that room. She put down the trays and bowed down. "My King, my Queen how have you been so far?"

* * *

"From now there will be no mention of Boz ever again! And that is a law!" The King yelled to Mason who was having a hard time hearing him because of all the yelling the King has done and the Queen's loud crying has almost made Mason go deaf. "_Yes_ my King…" Mason gritted his teeth then left as the Queen holding Brady and Boomer with Nancy appeared.

"Are you sure you're ok?" "I'm fine but Nancy I'm sorry your visit wasn't what you expected." "It's ok it's not like that happens all the time right?" "You'd be surprised…" The Queen said as Bill walked up be sides Nancy. "The hot-air balloon is ready. We should go now." "Great cause you're carrying the my luggage." Nancy said as she walked towards the hot-air balloon, she was still mad at Bill. "…Living in paradise…" Bill mumbled as he quickly walked to his only ride home before Nancy leaves without him.

"Wait!" The Queen and King stopped the 'happily' married couple before they left. The Queen looked at the King with a worried face then look back at Nancy and Bill "We want you to take Brady and Boomer back to Chicago with you." "What? Do you know how much money-Gah!" Bill was holding his foot Nancy had stomped before he could said anything else. "Uh we-we loved to! But why?" "Because we think it'll be safer to kept Brady and Boomer away from here until they're older… We don't want the same thing happen to them and don't tell them about Kinkow until the time comes." "Are you sure?" Nancy was worried about Boz and her sister. She lost her son and now she's giving her last two sons to her and Bill (mostly worried if they take Brady and Boomer with them, the kids might take after their uncle and she was already having trouble with one Bill) the Queen nodded trying not to cry again.

"…If it's what you want we'll take them with us." Nancy took Boomer and then started at Bill, he sighed and took Brady. _"There goes my dream of sleeping in on the weekends…"_ Bill whispered. "What'd you say?" Nancy asked. "Nothing! Let's just go!" "I did hear something and you'd better tell me!" "Let. It. GO" They kept arguing when they got on the hot-air balloon and left. The King hugged his wife. "They'll be fine…" "It's not the boy's I'm worried about… It's Nancy and Bill I'm worried about…"

* * *

I REAllY don't like how it wasd before. Brady's coming back! yay! And more of my OC's will appear. I will also post the new chapter in a day or two. I don't own the Pair of Kings cast.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Is it here yet? Is it here yet? Is it here yet?" Boomer was following Lanny around like some lost puppy. "NO! IT'S NOT HERE!" Lanny stormed off like an angry little troll. His last plan to 'get rid' of the Kings failed miserably and he was ready to snap which just happen. "No need to snap…" Boomer mumbled then spotted Mason.

"Is it here-" "**NO! **_*sigh*_…" Mason quickly yelled cutting Boomer off. "Don't you have some ancient burial ground grave to destroy or make another war between us and the Tarantula people?" Boomer's face perked up. "I _really_ caused a war yesterday and I did destroy the ancient burial ground this morning-…" Boomer stopped talking when Mason gave him this 'you-what?' face, then Boomer continued. "And as your King I common you to forget this converse." "I already am…" Mason mumbled as he quickly walked away before Boomer could ask him the same question. Again.

Then Mikayla and Boz walked in, Boz and Mikayla has become somewhat friends but there were times when Mikayla sometime 'act' like Boz's ex-girlfriend "No I don't want any of your… Foot fruit) and Boz would get defensive and say "You're acting like my ex-girlfriend! I officially don't like you anymore!"

Boomer ran up to Mikayla and asked that annoying question. "Is it here yet-" "No Boomer it's _not _here yet. You'll just have to wait with the rest of us." Apparently when Boomer was watching T.V a few days ago there was Beyoncé Contest; Who ever won that thing got to spend a day with her. And Sine Boomer has entered he'd asked when that hot-air mail balloon was coming. Every. Single. Day. God it was annoying.

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT!" Boomer suddenly yelled, it seems that the slow mail balloon came a bit earlier than expected. Then Boomer turned to Mikayla with this 'you-lied!' face. "You lair! What are you? Miss Lair lair? Pants on fire?" Boomer quickly ran under the mail drop-off target and the mail dropped on top of him.

"Where is it where is it?" Boomer kept mumbling to himself as he was in the middle of the mail pile. He popped out of the mail pile yelling, "Got it!" He ripped up the mail and read it. While he was reading Boz, Mikayla, Lanny, and Mason walked up to the mail pile ready to console Boomer because they were pretty sure he didn't win. And Lanny was there trying to make him feel more worse than it going to be.

Then this one letter on the ground caught Boz's attention. It was different from the others, for one it was in a grey envelope; the others were either bright white or dirty yellow envelopes. Boz could see it glowing a bit then it stopped. Then smoke slowly seeped out from the envelope, like it was magic or something.

Boomer was reading the letter over and over again with this 'WHAT?' face. "I LOST?!" Boomer turned his head to Mikayla and repented; "I LOST?!" "I'm really sorry." Mikayla said with this 'I-am-sorry' face. Then to Lanny. "I LOST?!" "Your only one-in-a-life time change to meet Beyoncé and you LOST. How VERY sad." Lanny said trying to make it sound like he (actually) cares. Then Boomer faced Mason. "I LOST?!" "Don't worry about it my King." Mason was trying hard not to make any mistakes.

They May Festival is coming up and Mason and Mikayla were trying really hard not to mess anything up. One: because it could ruin the festival and two: Mason wanted-no, needed to restore his reputation after Boz's coronation ceremony. He needed Boomer to be there and not in room crying lakes of tears just because he lost some contest to meet Beyoncé.

Then Boomer finally looked over to Boz. "I LOST?!" Boz kept reading that weird letter ignoring Boomer which made him more furious. "I LOST…?! WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING?!" "Hey Bro did you know anyone name 'Brady'?" Then Boomer, Mikayla, Lanny, and Mason faces all changed into this '**What?**' face.

"Yeah I know him! What about him?!" To Boz Boomer seemed like he care more about this Brady guy then Beyoncé. Which means this Brady guy is more important than Beyoncé. "Well this letter says it's from him-" Boomer snatched the letter out of Boz's hands quickly almost giving Boz a paper cut, Boomer started to read the letter out loud.

" 'Hey Boom it's me Brady. I have decided to come back to Kinkow and reclaim myself as the King again. I was be arriving on the 4th of May around 2:00.

P.S

I will also bring being some friends of mine to visit the castle.

Brady.' "

"WHAT?! NOOOO!" Lanny cried out. It was hard enough trying to get rid of 2 kings but now 3? "I KNOW LANNY IT'S A MIRCLE! HE'S COMING BACK! BRADY'S COMING BACK! MY BROTHER IS COMING **BACK!**" Boomer started yelling again making Boz, Mikayla, and Mason to almost jump. Boomer turned to Mason. _'How can he still be yelling like that and not lose his voice?'_ Boz thought.

"MASON! GO GET THE GURADS AND MAKE SURE NOTHING BAD IS HAPPENING AROUND THE ISLAND!" Boomer yelled pointing to "A- y-yes my King." As Mason went to gather the guards as his thoughts were spinning around in his head. _'It's happening! It's really happening! Brady's coming back _and_ Boomer is taking control like a _real _king.'_

Then to Boomer pointed to Lanny. "LANNY! GO PREPEARD A LANDING PAD FOR BRADY WHEN HE COMES IN A HOT-AIR BALLON!" Lanny face lit up as he thought of a great way to kill Brady. "YES SIR!" He ran off into the castle with a very happy face.

Then Boomer pointed to Mikayla. "MIKAYLA! GO PREPARE A WELCOME BACK PARTY! BE **NICE** TO BRADY WHEN HE COMES AND **TREATHIMLIKEAKING**!" Boomer said the last part very fast. It took Mikayla a few seconds to understand what Boomer said. Mikayla could tell when Boomer said 'nice' and 'treat him like a King' meant 'don't drive Brady away!'. Mikayla face was trying to hold in her mixed feels and then walked away mumbling "Ok…"

Then Boomer grabbed Boz's shoulders. "AND YOU BOZ! WE NEED TO TRY ON CLOTHES FOR THE PARTY!" Boomer dragged Boz up to their room to play dress up doll. "Wha- no! I officially don't like you anymore!" Boz yelled trying to pry Boomer's arm off his because now ne started to act like his ex-girlfriend, she always forced him to dress up in clothes and the way Boomer was dragging Boz was the same way his ex-girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey Jessie!**

**Chapter 2**

"-one time during winter I was wearing wool socks and I started rubbing my feet on the rug floor, then I saw my brother sleeping on the couch and there was the Problem: should I electrocute my brother with static electricity? (There was some giggling in the back round) My answer was yes."

He said as he finished his sentence with a funny smile that makes you laugh, there was a mixture of giggling and low laughing.

A 17-year-old with long brown hair watched as the teacher, Mr. Zuk, kept telling a story that happen when he was in high school with his older brother. God did she love his stories; he was the only teacher that made learning fun.

He was using the story as an example that involves problem, hypothesis, materials, procedure, outcome, and conclusion for when they started science fair projects next week.

"Then I made a Hypothesis: will my brother get mad? I thought 'yes'. The Materials I need was wool socks and static electricity. Then for the Procedure: rub my feet on the floor as hard as I can to get enough static electricity. Then the Outcome: I touched his upper lip and electrocute him; he woke up with his head shaking a bit for 2 seconds." He shook his head in many directions like he was being electrocuted or something. The laughing got a bit louder.

"Conclusion: he DID get mad." He said 'did' in an almost high-pitched voice with that funny smile which cause more laughing. "Then he started yelling cuss words at me and tried to mob me but _un_fortunately he sprained his ankle the day before… (There was a lot of laughing)… and he couldn't get up." He whispered the 'un' part and made that smile when everyone laughed when he revealed his brother broke his ankle the day before.

"See all he could did was this." Mr. Zuk took a step back, faced a student, then reached out his arms to the student with this face that said 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' making the student almost jump back but there was a gap between Mr. Zuk the student. It was so funny everyone in the room couldn't stop laughing. "There was a gap between me and him so couldn't reach me." He said smile while he was adjusting his tie.

"And since your class hasn't pissed me off today I let you all go early!" There was a loud cheering. "AFTER I go you guys your math test back." There was a loud groan. Mr. Zuk handed back every their math test. "Have a nice long weekend!" Mr. Zuk called out as most the students left.

_'89%? Not bad!' _"89%? Not bad Jessica." A voice said starting 'Jessica'. "Sami you scared me…! You got 100% as usual."

Sami 'Sam' Thorne. One of 'Jessica's best childhood friends. He has neat blue/blackish hair and was 'Jessica' age. They met at an airport 10 years ago and instantly became friends after Sam helped Jessie from freaking out because of how high they were.

"Jessie." "What?" "Jessie. My name is Jessie. Not Jessica." "It's your first _real_ name." "You know I don't like it. It sounds girlish. If you're going to kept coming me Jessica I'll kept calling you Sami." "You know _I _don't my first name either." "I'm not going to call you Sam if you keep calling me Jessica." "I can almost live with that."

* * *

"Damn… I hate going through this place…" Jessie mumbled as she tried to walk over a bunch of bushes. It was kind of hard to walk through The Main Entrance. Isn't that long of a walk but the Main Entrance is surrounded by a forest, making it dark all the time no matter how bright the sun is. The road is also very rocky and it has a lot sharp turns.

And the biggest problem is there's a fork in the road, one to the left and one to the right. Even if you take both paths they'll just take you back to the Main Entrance. Everyone who tried to get to the castle thinks there's a secret path but there's not, it's in between the left and the right path. There are bushes covering the path and the gardener just too lazy to cut it down.

"If the gardener doesn't cut down those stupid bushes I'll-" A growling sound cut her off, she looked up, and there were a bunch of black tigers. _'Why is there a bunch of Black Tigers here?'_

Black Tigers are a rare breed of tigers that are black. (**NOTE:** I'm not trying to be racist I need an animal to use and I found those black tigers. Please don't hate me!) They is naturally found on Antilla, it's kind of a mystery how there were found in other places of the world.

Jessie's first instincts was to run as fast as she could but he you run away from a Black Tigers they'll think your prey and eat you or something, but if you try standing up and making yourself look bigger and scary it won't brother you and ran away. _'… Or did that only work with bears?'_ Jessie thought she wasn't sure.

The Black Tigers jumped to get her but she ran away while the Black Tigers, damn they were fast… Stupid Black Tigers.

* * *

After a while Jessie found a cave on the other side of the castle, she didn't care where it led her she want to get away from the Black Tigers.

"FINALLY!" Jessie popped out the cave like some sort of crazy ninja and popped into some room. The door slowly right before a Black Tiger could mob Jessie like in those movies where the door is taking _forever_ to close and when you think they're going to get you the door closes.

She could hear the Black Tigers growling on the other side trying to get in but they must have given up because Jessie couldn't hear any more growling noises.

A while after the finally closed Jessie realised she was in her sister's, Josie's, room. _'Josie must have found one of those secrets exits…'_ In the olden days the castle had lots of booby-traps and secret exits and other stuff like that.

The secret entrance was be hide the bookcase. _'That's like so stereotype thinking to hide a "super-secret exit/entrance" be hide book case… The best place to hide a "super-secret" entrance…'_ No wonder Josie asked for one of those kinds of bookcases with glass doors.

Jessie was so focus finding how to open that the door, which was probably just taking out a book or something like that then it'll make a clicking sound to signal you that you find the way to open the entrance, that she didn't notice a maid walked in until she started talking. "Miss Josie Terra-… Miss Jessie?" God did that scare Jessie.

"… _I don't want to know_…" The maid mumbled, knowing Jessie she was probably up ot something and didn't want to get involved. "Anyways Terra wanted to see you." "Why?" "I don't know, she told me to tell you and your sisters." "Ok." Jessie walked out of Josie's room, she'll find that entrance/exit later.

* * *

I'M NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST! And the reason why I'm bugging about is because most of my classmates are a different race and they were bugging me about. Also this is the first appearance of my OC 'Jessie Belle' (**O**riginal **C**haracter)... Well not really she third OC to appeared the prologue and I just realised that little box thingy where you click to find different chapters, the prologue was STILL called 'epilogue'! I feel like an idoit because I NEVER cheek out anything else when I post stories. **PS** I came up with the name 'Jessie' before that tv show staring the girl from suite life on deck appered! I was so shocked when the revealed the name of the show. Mr. Zuk is a real perosn (math/sci teacher) and that story is real. And since I talk to much I'll leave now, **PPS** I can't posty another chapter until a week or two cuz I have this school trip to somewhere for social studies.


	5. NOTE!

OK! I've been getting some reveiws about some confusion but then I realised I didn't give any info about the last chapter so I kinda freaked out when I saw those reviwes cuz I thought I did something wrong, I'm new here and I getting to use fanfic, so yeah.

Ok There are three girls; Jessie Belle, older REAL (they look a like like noraml twins but Josie has short messy/puffy wegde hairstyle) twin sister of Josie Belle, she's the middle child... I guess and Teddy Belle, the youngest child by 3-4 years.

They're princess of Antilla and Terra is the Queen/Lord or something like that. They didn't know what happen to their parents cuz Terra NEVER gonna tell them and told them that the King and Queen killed them or something to do with their 'deaths'(I'm still working on that part).

Terra wants to rule the world ect. ect. and she thinks she can rule over Kingkow if she kills the princes so she trained the Belle sisters and lied to them about their parents and I'm still working on that part too.

There's going to be a bunch of **OC **(**O**riginal **C**haracter) in the story, and my **OC**XPair of Kings cast so if you hate don't read! And the Belle Sisters are gonna be the girlfrineds of the kings (but Brakayla is gonna live, I LOVE them sooo much!)

JessieXBrady (Jessie ain't gonna date anymore Brady near end cuz of BRAKAYLA)

JessieXBoz (They'll get some sort of connetion after a while)

JosiexBoomer (EDIT Josie gonna play Bommer (cuz he's so gullible then she starts to like him)

TeddyXLanny (I think Lanny desevres some love but it might be some complicated love or something)

BradyXMikalay (GONNA LIVE FOREVER!)

There are gonna be 3 chapters introducing those 3 girls and I realy posted Jessie's chapter and most of the confusion started there; I wanted to be a name for the chapter and I couldn't think of anything then my sis was watching Jessie (I really came up with the name BEFORE the show came out! I was like 'WHAT THE HELL?! They stole my name! Well Jessie's name not mine' when the show came out) so I just put that there... I know stupid right?

I'm really sorry about any confusion I made and there are going to be chapters about Josie and Teddy ( I took the name from 'Good Luck Charlie') but I can't until maybe Sat or Sun.

AGAIN. I'M SORRY ABOUT ANY CONFUSION I MADE AND HOPE YOU ALL WILL FORGIVE ME!

EDIT: THE CHAPS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THEY LEAVE TO KINGKOW AND DAMN IT I FEEL LIKE CRAP CUZ I'M SICK

EDIT(again (I HATE it when I have to edit a chapter again and again... I feel so stupid) ) My OC Jessie isn't suppsoe to look like the Jessie feom the tv show! (If they nevered aired the damn show then maybe some people might not get THAT confused) My OC Jessie was longer light/light chocolate hair color, is a bit taller and can take more contral then the other Jessie can. ALSO if there's something confusing,not making any sense,spelling/grammer, something you don't know what is what, just tell me (but not rudely). AND I can't post until maybe Monday. I'M SORRY! DAMN TEACHERS ARE SHOVING KNOWLEGDE THAT WE DON'T KNOW DOWN OUR(my) THROATS!


	6. Chapter 3

**Here's Josie**

**Chapter 3**

"Josie I'm so glad I found you!" _'Damn it! He found me__!' _Mr. Zuk ran up to the girl who was staring at him strangely, maybe because Mr. Zuk was covered in smoke and dust. "What happened to you?" "Smoke bomb accident." He said quickly, shoved a, heavy, book with a bunch of words on the cover, the only words you could see and read was "The guide for school"

"Please whatever you do, DON'T. LOSE. THE. BOOK. It's very important! It'll be your guide for the rest of the school year." The teacher said very worriedly staring into a pair of brown eyes that seems board. They belonged to a 17-year-old girl, with a puffy brown wedge hairstyle.

"I heard from the principal that I might be in your class again." The 17-year-old girl said calmly staring back into her very frighten-to-death teacher.** "W-WHAT?! **T-that can't be I can't stand having you in my class for another year! Josie p-please tell me you're ly-lying…" His voice trailed off, he was really scared that Josie was going to be in his class again.

Josie smirked at the frighten teacher. _'Scared Mr. Zuk... Check! That's all the teachers I've scared… Now for the principal!' _The girl made it her job to scare EVERYONE in the school; she had already scared/pranked most of the students in the school.

***RRRRIIIINNNGGG* **School bell ranged, school's out, time to leave. The girl quickly ran out of the room before the teacher could say anything. "Urgh… School is so trying…" She groaned as she walked out of the school.

* * *

Josie entered her castle shutting the doors quickly and tried to hold the door close. Soon after they were growling and thumping noises on the other side of the door. Whoever was there was trying to break down the door.

After a while they stopped and Josie quickly grabbed a sword from a knight's armour and shoved it into the door handles like she have seen in movies where someone is trying to break down the door and the escapee places something in between the handles that lets the escapee escape with some time before the door is broken down.

Feeling like a crap Josie grumbling to herself. _"Who the hell let the Black Tigers out?_" She had to walk up all the way to her castle on the very big hill, the problem wasn't that she had to walk up a big 'freakin' hill, she had learned that she just had to suck it up because crying, whining, and throwing tantrums wasn't going to do anything.

The problem was that some idiotic moron let the Black Tigers that protected the Royal Gardens on _her_ shortcut. The Main Entrance isn't that long of a walk but the Main Entrance is very dark even when it's day time, roads very rocky and bumpy.

And then there's a fork in the road, one to the left and one to the right. Both paths will take you back to the Main Entrance. No secret path, graders just too damn lazy.

And when Josie went to her shortcut, that no one is supposed to know about, there were a bunch of Black Tigers there and they weren't wasn't happy to see her, last time she was near them she pranked them, a lot. And they started to chase her. She fall down and bruised her leg before entering her castle.

When Josie tried going through the middle path a Black Tiger blocked her making her run around in a circle for 15 minutes. When she _finally _made her way to the castle, the first thing she did was limped over to the Guard's Room.

* * *

She slammed a door opened to a bunch of guards eating, resting, hanging out, doing whatever guards would do. They were all surprized to see her. "All right WHO THE HELL LET THE BLACK TIGERS OUT?!"

Silence.

It pissed her off.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T ANSWER ME THEY'LL SPENT THE REST OFF THEIR LIVES IN THE DUNGEON!" More silence. Then someone stepped up. "Josie-" Josie cut him off.

"YOU LET THE BLACK TIGERS OUT DIDN'T YOU?!" "LET ME TALK!" He yelled. Josie stared at him with a 'make-it-fast' face. "If you're looking for whoever let the Black Tigers out, look for Ria. She's in charge of them-"Josie cut him off again and pointed to a guard be sides her. "YOU! GO FIND RIA AND TELL HER TO ROUND UP ALL THE BLACK TIGERS OR ITS DUNGEON!"

"You know if you keep yelling you'll lose your voice." "I know Kane. You don't have to act like Mother Goose all the time."

Kane Knight. He was one of Josie's best childhood friends. He had a short black-dyed Mohawk and was very tall, Josie can get up to Kane's chest only, and that's when she's and her toes, he was Josie's age. They first met when Josie almost drowned and he saved her 10 years ago. Soon Kane became a Josie's personal body guard and they become inseparable.

"Terra was looking for you. Something about a test about science or something." "Yeah… I figured she's find out sooner or later… Guess I have go…" Josie mumbled as he left.

* * *

Here's 'Josie Belle' the twin sister of 'Jessie Belle', but she has short wedge hairstyles, second youngest sister (she was born 5 mins later)... Nothing mush to say expect that I'M SORRY THAT I COULD POST UP ANY CHAPTERS AND IT'S BEEN A FEW WEEKS! I hate private school. They give you soooo much homework it's impossible to finish by the weekend! Oh and by the way WEEKENDS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE A BRERK FOR KIDS FROM ANYTHING SCHOOL RELATED TEACHERS! And I'll be adding the last sister in the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 4

**Last but not least, Teddy**

**Chapter 4**

"Ok now everyone stand up and stretch! Go on, stretch! You know you wanna!" Most of students hesitated but then every student deicide stand up and stretched.

Well who wouldn't want to stretch after having gym class first thing in the morning and god was it cold, the worst thing was that they had to change into t-shirts and shorts because the gym teacher says that you NEED to change for gym because you sweat a lot (but nobody didn't really sweat cause of the coldness).

Then in second period they had test in Social Studies about Ancient Egypt that you only study for a week then in stayed in that class for another hour for third period. They had English test which of course all of the students companied about; 'Why do we need English? We speak it goodly!'… Someone ACTULLY said that (I'm like so totally deadly **serious**, someone ACTUALLY said that).

Then in fourth period after lunch had a pop quiz on trigonometry most students didn't bother studying for because 'trigonometry is soooo hard! There's numbers AND letters in it! Who the hell put letters in math anyways?! It's already hard enough with numbers in it!'

All of that drama on a MONDAY. It was so horribly sad. For anyone who had that kind of day.

Last period they had chemistry. They had to find how to make some sort of… chemistry thingy… that um… After a hard day like that who would remember something like that?! All they had to do was find 2 things that'll make smoke cause they're supposed to make a smoke bomb later!

During those few minutes of stretching a girl 14-year-old girl, with brown hair made into a bun quickly crawled into the room. So was so happy that the door was at the end of the room, her seat was in the back nearest to the door, Mr. Zuk hadn't taken attendance and that he, and everyone else, was too busy stretching to notice she crawled in.

"Ok that's enough stretching now time for class!" A lot of groaning. _'I made it!'_ The girl thought as Mr. Zuk started to take attendance. "Teddy." "Here!" Teddy said raising her hand as she dusted some dirt off of her skirt.

* * *

"Hey are you leaving now?" A 14-year-old boy asked Teddy as she examining a triangle shaped chemistry beaker filled with blue liquid. "Yeah I am. I can't stand another minute of this. Be sides we already figured out how to make the smoke bomb and I'm just testing it to see if it works. And school's going to end in 1 period, no one, be sides you, will notice." "Well don't drag me into this." "Jade you're a fun-killer."

Jade Starr, one of Teddy's best childhood friends. He has blonde slicked hair (which he claims take 2 hours in the morning) and is taller the Teddy but half a foot. He met Teddy after they escaped from the day-care (god that was a horrible day-care, they never gave snacks only 'veggies' and 'fur-fur'! And they NEVER let anyone have a NAP! And the parents wonder WHY kids these days are sooooooo cranky) at the age of 4.

"Fine, fine this baby is about to blow." Teddy said smirking as she crouched down to the floor and hid be hide the (kitchen) countertop. She poured the blue liquid into a rounded chemistry beaker filled with yellow liquid, now turned light green, left the beakers on the floor and quickly crawled out the door when the green liquid explode (or something like that).

**BAM!**It was like a balloon being popped right near your head. Then there was smoke started filling the entire room. "What the hell?" "What's happening?" "IT THE END OF THE WORLD!" "AAAHHHH!" "OMG, OMG, OMG!" "Everyone calm down!" _'Mr. Zuk has no control…'_ Jade thought, having already covered his nose and eyes with his shirt.

* * *

"Ok! You're free to go! Now leave!" Teddy said throwing a few pieces of deer and pig meat onto the path of the Main Entrance.

A large group of Black Tigers watched as Teddy threw the pile of deer and pig meat fly onto on the dark, rocky and bumpy roads of the Main Entrance and chased after it like cats chasing after the red dot that is being made by the laser pointer.

Teddy know Jessie would probably be on her way home and since she insulted her, Teddy left the 'special' and 'cute' (how Jessie describes them) Black Tiger in the Main Entrance.

Don't ever underestimate Teddy Belle. She'll get you in your sleep with a creepy smile.

Teddy walked into the castle and headed straight to her room, before a maid stopped her.

"Miss Teddy! Terra wants to see you in the throne room." Teddy gritted her teeth. She _hated_ Terra, she doesn't know why but she does.

When Teddy came to the age of understanding death Terra told her (in a childish voice you'd use like when you're talking to a newborn baby that's not ready to understand everything yet) "You're parents were killed by the neighbourhooding King and Queen of Kinkow."

That's all Terra said. Not in pity or sadness. She said it in happiness. Most people wouldn't- no can't hear the happiness cause they don't have a trained ear like Teddy does.

Teddy knows she was hiding something and was sure that whoever those King and Queen are, they (probably) had nothing to do with their deaths. But Terra probably does.

But Jessie and Josie can't see what Teddy sees in Terra.

Jessie would say that's she 'seems' very truthful and "We'll see what is going to happen next with her as the Lord of the island." Teddy thinks Jessie might notice. Might. Teddy can tell Jessie might have some doubts about Terra.

And Josie doesn't really care that much about Terra. Josie is like that rebellious child who does whatever she wants, and Terra is like the mother always scolding her. She doesn't dare sent her to the dungeon. Because she tried that and Josie (somehow) escaped, then the next she tried with Josie with chains on her wrists and ankles.

_Flashback_

_At that time a rookie guard was having a hard time putting the locks on Josie's ankles. Josie noticed that. "How about I help you?" And in a second the chains on her wrist became unlocked. The guard was impressed, but not Terra._

_"Wow! You're like a female Houdini!" "Oh stop, you're flattering me!" "Now try doing that with the chains on your ankles!" "Oh if you in insist!" "YOU IDOIT! WHY ARE YOU CHEERING FOR HER!? CHAIN HER UP!" Terra screeched. In the end Josie was able to escape every time she was sent to the dungeon… It was pissing off Terra. Josie could piss off anyone in few seconds._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh does she now?" Teddy gritted those words through her teeth. She didn't feel like dealing with her right now. "But she says it's important!" Teddy sighed. "… Fine… I'll go…" Teddy mumbled, still gritting her teeth.

She marched off (more like stomping) to the throne room. _'It better be a good reason for wasting my time.' _Teddy thought very bitterly.

* * *

And that is Teddy Belle! She seems more smarter when it comes to Terra (like Lanny I guess). There's going to be love complex her and Lanny (height differents, Teddy's like somewhere around 7'13 and Lanny is short... I don't know his real height be I'm going to say 5'9 to 5'14... If anyone knows or can guess his real hight (maybe they'll say it on the show but I can't watch it that much) can you teel me? Bye! My mom's bugging me to turn off the computer. Oh and I'm posting the next chapter on Sunday or Monday.


End file.
